


Cold

by Townycod13



Series: Misc SP Drabbles [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: The cold takes away everything.





	Cold

Broken legs.

That didn't help matters at all.

The rotting corpse behind him wasn't helpful either.

The baby giggling in his lap wasn't ideal.

The snow slowly coating the three of them was probably the icing on top of the sundae.

Kyle tried to smile, if nothing else, Ike's last moments on this earth shouldn't be scary.

"Shh..." he hummed softly, pulling a bottle from the baby bag he somehow still had, "It'll be alright."

It would be alright. He might not be able to move and the snow might be piling on thicker now but he was smart and if he couldn't save himself, he could at least save his baby brother.

"Sorry, Mysterion."

He didn't want to unmask the boy that had died protecting them. It seem wrong. A betrayal of trust.

But the corpse wasn't using the purple hood anymore and his brother was going to need it if they were going to make it until help found him.

He wasn't planning to really pay attention to the identity either. On the off chance he did know Mysterion's identity it wouldn't do any of them any good.

He hadn't been planning to but when he'd tugged at the hood, the head of the former hero bounced off of it's precarious perch on the broken and torn neck.

Ike giggled, no understanding of the current situation getting through his head, gurgling something and holding up his hands for the bottle frozen in Kyle's grip.

Kenny's empty eyes stared up at him from the ground, emotionless and patient.

Kyle knew vomiting wouldn't benefit the situation, so he didn't.

He tugged the cloak completely from his dead friend and delicately wrapped his brother in it.

And, calm as he could, began to whistle.

It was snowy and there was no one for miles but maybe if he could just whistle loud enough people would wonder and come help.

Besides, it doubled as entertaining his brother, who was suckling at the bottle as if the head of one of Kyle's closest friends hadn't rolled in front of them.

Kenny had died protecting them.

Kenny was dead.

Ike sneezed softly and Kyle smiled, a wry and hopeless twist to his lips.

He removed his own jacked, still whistling, and wrapped it around the baby.

One of them had to make it out of this. Ike. Ike had to live.

He had to.

Kyle clung to that hope until the cold took away his sensations. Until his eyes grew heavy and the world darker.

Please.

Just save his baby brother.


End file.
